heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Serums and Enhancements
This is the page where we put information regarding various serums and enhancements (permanent and temporary). American Super Soldier Serum (Version 1) Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: 1939-1940 Mortality Rate: 90% upon injection; 85% of survivors went completely insane/unusable within 6 months. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Superhuman Healing * Enhanced Senses * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Hyper-accelerated metabolism. Subject must eat x2 the usual amount of food for someone of their activity level to maintain performance. Additionally they must sleep longer periods as well (up to 3 days). Additionally drugs have a reduced effect requiring approximately 10x the regular required dose. * Mental Instability. Serum causes the damage to brain chemistry and impacts mood, perception and cognitive function. Can be managed with medication but see above for complications. * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Isaiah Bradley Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): American Super Soldier Serum (Version 2) Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: 1940 Mortality Rate: 90% upon injection; 85% of survivors went completely insane/unusable within 6 months. However these results can be avoided with properly calibrated vita ray bursts during injection. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Superhuman Healing * Enhanced Senses * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Hyper-accelerated metabolism. Subject must eat x2 the usual amount of food for someone of their activity level to maintain performance. Additionally they must sleep longer periods as well (up to 3 days). Additionally drugs have a reduced effect requiring approximately 10x the regular required dose. * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Captain America Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Atlantean Serum Manufacturer (country): Atlantis (DC) Years Manufactured: 1000s years ago to present Mortality Rate: .5% some subjects prove resistant to the changes causing fatal complications Powers and Enhancements: * Aquatic * Increased Tissue Density * Projective Telepathy * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability Flaws and Drawbacks: * Aquadependant. Subject needs to keep their body in hydrated state to avoid cellular damage. 24hrs without contact with water or exposure to dry heat can cause said damage and cause weakness and eventually death in the subject. * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Calvin Durham Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Extremis Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: currently in pre-testing phase Mortality Rate: Unknown, has not been used on human subjects; however, animal testing shows a 95% mortality rate currently. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Mental Abilities; potentially Technopathy * Superhuman Healing and Regeneration * Enhanced Senses * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Still in the alpha phase of manufacture and production * Potential Mental Instability. * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Gen Factor Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: Mortality Rate: 25% Mortality rate at exposure, with a further 20% mortality rate within one year. 30% of exposed go insane initially (some fatally, included in mortality rate) or when any abilities activate in later years. Powers and Enhancements: * Varies; seems to enhance and adapt to individual DNA, but psionic abilities of moderate-to-low power are most common from direct exposure to baseline humans. * Slowed Aging - The reduced aging seems a universal effect in those directly exposed to the Gen-Factor, regardless of manifesting other abilities. As yet, no conclusive data exists as to whether reduced aging carries over to second-generation Gen-actives. Flaws and Drawbacks: * Unreliable: Not all exposed to Gen Factor gain abilities, though all exposed do benefit from reduced aging if they survive. Some recipients take up to several decades for their abilities to activate. * Mental Instability: Serum can cause damage to brain chemistry and impacts mood, perception and cognitive function. Can be managed with medication but see above for complications. * Genetic Transfer: Passes on to future generations via DNA; with varying abilities and powersets. On a positive note, second generation gen-actives are far more stable than recipients of direct exposure. Second-generation abilities generally manifest in late puberty. * Incurable/Unremovable: Permanent effect, as it fundamentally alters recipients' DNA. Current Users: John Lynch, Amanda Waller (Unmanifested), Laurel Lance, Cole Cash, Slade Wilson, Marc Slayton, Michael Cray (Unmanifested), Steve Trevor (Unmanifested), Jackson Dane Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Alexander Fairchild, Phillip Chang, Stephen Callahan Goblin Formula Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: 2008 Mortality Rate: Currently 0% but survivors exhibit extreme psychological effects. Powers and Enhancements: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Healing * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Agility * Peak Intelligence Flaws and Drawbacks: * Insanity. The serum does extreme damage to the subject's brain chemistry and the brain itself causing a number of psychoses to manifest. * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Green Goblin Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Infinity Formula (Original) Manufacturer (country): Germany Years Manufactured: 1942-1950s Mortality Rate: No known fatalities Powers and Enhancements: * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Dependance. After the first injection the subject's body needs the serum to continue to function. Failure to reintroduce the serum in with in a year's time causes tissue damage and the subject to degenerate mentally. Current Users: None Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Nick Fury Sr. Infinity Formula (Upgraded) Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: 1950s to present Mortality Rate: No known fatalities Powers and Enhancements: * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Genetic Transfer: Passes on to future generations via DNA. On-set time varies though tends to be towards late 20s early 30s. * Incurable/Unremovable: Permanent effect, as it fundamentally alters recipients' DNA. Current Users: Nick Fury Sr, Nick Fury Jr, Tony Stark Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Howard Stark Kick Manufacturer (country):'''USA '''Years Manufactured: 2009-Present Mortality Rate: 0% for single dosage, multiple doses can cause long term side effects especially in Omega level mutants as well as trigger secondary mutations. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhancement of mutant powers to Omega level for a period of five hours. Omega level mutants on Kick see an increase in power level as well though these powers are often uncontrollable. Flaws and Drawbacks: * Addictive. Kick causes euphoria along with the power increase making it psychologically addictive. * Short term effects. The drug only lasts a five hours on the initial dose and after regular use that time frame drops requiring higer doses to prolong the effects. Current Users: Quentin Quire Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Man-Bat Serum Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: Early 2000's Mortality Rate: No known fatalities. Serum does impact higher brain functions turning users animalistic Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Superhuman Healing * Echo Location * Flight Flaws and Drawbacks: * Animalistic mentality. The serum impacts higher brain function making the user act on instinct rather than rational thought. * Animalistic appearance. Users take on a bat-like appearance with wings on their arms, a bat-like snout and large pointed ears. All of which is very difficult to hide. Current Users: Kirk Langstrom Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Mockingbird Formula Manufacturer (country): USA Years Manufactured: 2011 Mortality Rate:'''No known fatalities '''Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Agility * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Barbara Morse and Dominic Fortune Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Mutant Growth Hormone Manufacturer (country):'''USA '''Years Manufactured: 2005-Present Mortality Rate: Varies. Black market production has led to variation in quality causing some fatalities. Addiction can also lead to overdose. Powers and Enhancements: * Short term adoption of Mutant abilities/enhancement of existing mutant abilities. Flaws and Drawbacks: * Addictive. In mutants and non-mutants MGH causes a rush of euphoria with use. This can cause a psychological addiction. In non-mutants frequent use can cause the body to become accustomed to the changes made by MGH and as a result subjects feel physical pain after long periods without using the drug. * Unstable results. In most cases the drug bestows a random power on the user. However in more refined versions of the drug it is limited to a single predictable result. * Short term effects. The drug only lasts a few hours on the initial dose and after regular use that time frame drops requiring higer doses to prolong the effects. Current Users: Unknown Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Elijah Bradley Soviet Super Soldier Serum (Version 1) Manufacturer (country): USSR Years Manufactured: 1946-1955 Mortality Rate: 75% upon injection; 50% of survivors went completely insane/unusable within 6 months. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Healing * Enhanced Senses * Arrested/Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Creates or exacerbates any mental instability in the subject * Causes partial sterility in female subjects (eggs still functional but does not ovulate nor can maintain a pregnancy if using IVF) * Increases aggression in male subjects * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Madam Hydra, Red Guardian Former Users (includes cured and deceased): Black Widow II Soviet Super Soldier Serum (Version 2) Manufacturer (country): USSR Years Manufactured: 1966-1970 Mortality Rate: 90% upon injection; 85% of survivors went completely insane/unusable within 6 months. Powers and Enhancements: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Superhuman Healing * Enhanced Senses * Slowed Aging Flaws and Drawbacks: * Creates or exacerbates any mental instability in the subject * Causes partial sterility in female subjects (eggs still functional but does not ovulate nor can maintain a pregnancy if using IVF) * Increases aggression in male subjects * Increases vulnerability to telepathic attacks * Incurable/unremovable. Permanent effect, as alters down to DNA level. Current Users: Omega Red, Red Guardian III Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Red Guardian II Surface Serum Manufacturer (country): Atlantis (Earth-24800) Years Manufactured: On-Going Mortality Rate: No known fatalities Powers and Enhancements: * Air-breather Flaws and Drawbacks: * Atlanteans only. The serum is built to modify the DNA of Earth-24800 Atlanteans and no other speices. * Time Limit. Each injection of the serum lasts aproximately 12 hours before needing a new dose. Long term use (a year or more) however can lead to the effects becoming permanent. Current Users: Atlantean agents. Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): None known Venom Manufacturer (country): Santa Prisca Years Manufactured:'2007 '''Mortality Rate:'No known fatalities '''Powers and Enhancements: * 1/2 Size Increase * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Speed * Accelerated Healing Flaws and Drawbacks: * Short-term effects. On a single does, Venom lasts 60 minutes while the subject is at rest and wears off quicker if the subject engages in strenuous activity. As such for long term use the subject must get a constant supply usually injected into the back of their neck. * Withdrawal. Once Venom wears off the subject reverts to their original size and capability often dipping below their original strength for days afterwards. With this effect comes debilitating physical and psychological symptoms as well as hallucinations. Current Users: Bane Former Users (includes ‘cured’ and deceased): Category:Theme Category:Page that Needs Work